la Togruta y el Jedi
by Reynadraki
Summary: Ahsika Skylife es una joven Togruta de 18 años que a los 7 años huyó de Tatooine por la muerte de su padre y un ataque separatista, es entrenada como Jedi y se convierte en la padawan de Obi Wan Kenobi, conoce a Ahsoka Tano, otra Togruta y que es padawan de Anakin Skywalker, ¿caerá en el amor con el?, ¿podrá derrotar a Paladium?
1. Capítulo 1: ¿soy una jedi?

**Mi primer historia de star wars, yay!, espero que sea de su agrado, lo hago con el motivo de entretener y que les guste mucho, que lo disfruten.**

**NOTA: mi OC será una humana jedi en apariencia, lo demás se los diré en la historia.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Soy un jedi?**

-corre Ashika, debes irte!-le gritó su padre, usando su espada láser.

-no entiendo nada, porque?-tratando de quedarse

-solo corre!-le grito, ya enojado.

Ashika, al escuchar el tono de voz de su padre, inmediatamente corrió hacia afuera en busca de su madre, quien aun seguía en el cuarto, profundamente dormida. La despertó y le explicó lo que había pasado, Ashoka, su madre, al escuchar el relato de inmediato sacó su espada de láser y le dijo que la siguiera.

Ashika obedeció de inmediato, sintiendo el pánico de que su padre resultara herido o muerto, pero sabiendo que lo importante es que ella estuviera a salvo.

Su madre de inmediato vio que se acercaban unos robots separatistas, asi que sacó su espada y los atacó mientras impedía que se acercaran a Ashika, quien, asustada, no se dio cuenta de que otro robot se acercó por detrás y la agarró de la mano.

Ella, asustada y con pánico hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: un movimiento circular con su mano, el cual causó que el robot fuera expulsado hacia atrás, totalmente deshecho. Sorprendida, se levantó y se acercó a su madre, la cual estaba en dificultades, y volvió a realizar el mismo movimiento, elevando los robots y lanzándolos contra la pared.

-Ashika, ¿como...-trató de hablar su madre, impresionada.

-no lo se madre, estaba en problemas y hice un movimiento con las manos-se explicó ella.

-bueno, ven, ya no hay más-tomándola de las manos

-a donde?-atravesando los corredores de Tatooine.

-a buscar a tu padre hijita-corriendo al sentir algo malo.

Rápidamente entraron en la habitación donde Ashika vio a su padre, pero lamentablemente ya estaba muerto, con el cuello cortado y su espada tirada a un lado de el. Ashoka Sky, con lagrimas en los ojos, se arrodilló ante el cuerpo y lo levantó para enterrarlo en el cementerio que estaba cerca de su casa.

Mientras Ashika levantaba el láser y lo apagaba, escondiéndolo en sus ropas, ya que su madre aun no lo había visto. Se sobresaltó al escuchar que su madre volvía, pero trató de permanecer en calma y le dijo que el láser no estaba.

Ashoka le creyó y de inmediato agarró todas las cosas que pudo tomar y luego se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, en donde terminó tomando algunos documentos y luego indicándole a Ashika que se introdujera en la nave, debían escapar de inmediato.

Hizo lo que le pidió y ya en la nave, en el espacio, Ashoka se comunicó a través de hologramas con el templo jedi, pero solo logró comunicarse con Morgana Kenobi, la cual residía en Stewyon, y le comunicó su problema, Morgana amablemente accedió a que se quedaran por unos días en su casa para que después fueran a Coursant para notificar al consejo Jedi de la muerte de Axón Taino y del ataque separatista.

Tardaron un poco en llegar, pero cuando lo hicieron ya era de noche y estaba algo frío el ambiente, dejaron la nave en las afueras de la casa y fue Morgana quien las recibió personalmente.

-Ashoka, que fue lo que pasó?-acercándose rápidamente.

-unos robots entraron y mataron a Axón, buscaban a Ashika-tomándola de la mano.

-eso es terrible, por favor pasen-dejándolas entrar.

De inmediato Ashika notó que había un joven de como unos 12 años que estaba entrenando con un sable de luz color azul, se acercó y lo observó por un corto tiempo hasta que el percibió su presencia y bajó el sable para mirarla con curiosidad.

-es mi hijo, Owen, Owen, ella es Ashika Taino-presentándolos

-mucho gusto Owen-dándole la mano

-igualmente Ahsika-estrechándole la mano

-mi hijo Obi Wan esta en el templo siendo entrenado para ser un jedi, Owen quiere ir pero no aun-les contó Morgana a ambas.

Como lo encontró de lo más interesante, Ashoka se sentó en el sofá con Morgana y se dispuso a escuchar mientras le decía que solo estarían unas horas y luego debían ir a Coursant. Ashika, no interesada en ese tal Obi Wan, dio un paseo por la casa y luego se asomó al jardín.

Sacó el sable de luz de su padre, el cual era verde, y se puso en una habitación y practicó como su padre le había enseñado. Luego lo volvió a guardar y, se fijó en que había un espejo pegado a la pared de cuerpo completo, se acercó a el y se miró.

Una joven Togruta de piel azulada con marcas blancas ojos verdes y ropas cafés le devolvió la mirada, la verdad es que había cambiado mucho, ya no era la niña inocente de hace tan solo un día, ahora estaba en peligro y debía ir al templo Jedi para ser entrenada y ocultada.

Como ya estaba por dormirse entró al cuarto donde estaban Morgana y su madre, viendo que Owen ya se había ido a dormir, le dijo a su madre que tenía sueño y fue entonces que su madre, al presentir que se acercaban robots separatistas, se despidió rápidamente de Morgana y de Owen y luego, tras recoger provisiones(comida) volvieron a la nave y llegaron a Coursant en menos de dos horas.

Al aterrizar de inmediato Ashoka le pidió a su hija Ahsika que se pusiera una capa mientras aterrizaban en el puerto.

-bienvenida maestra Ashoka-la saludó Palpatine en persona.

-gracias Canciller, debo ir al consejo de inmediato, surgió algo-tomando a Ahsika de la mano.

-por supuesto, sígame- dirigiéndose al templo.

Ahsika lo primero que hizo al entrar al templo fue observar los cientos de jedais que entraban y salían, además de los clones, pero no confiaba en ellos, por lo que se sujetó fuertemente a su madre, para ser una Togruta de 7 años de edad era muy alta, del tamaño de una Togruta de 14 años, asi que se le hizo difícil el que no se le quedaran viendo.

Pidieron permiso para entrar y vio como 12 asientos en los cuales se hallaban los jedis, discutiendo con un holograma de un hombre llamado Qui-Gon, quien trataba de comunicarse pese a la baja señal, junto a su padawan de 19 años Obi Wan Kenobi.

Al verlas entrar, de inmediato guardaron silencio y Yoda, el de bastón, le indicó a Ashoka que pasara al frente y hablara, era claro que las habían estado esperando. Cogiendo aire e indicándole que se quitara la capa, comenzó con su relato.

Al terminar su relato, sin embargo, todavía seguían mirando a Ahsika y esta, muy nerviosa, les contó lo que había hecho y que lo hizo de manera inconsciente.

-dices que lo hiciste sin querer?-le preguntó el maestro Windu

-si señor asi es-le contestó Ashika.

-mmm, una fuerza muy fuerte siento en ti, una jedi muy poderosa serás-le dijo Yoda, para su sorpresa.

-E-es enserio señor?-tratando de no gritar.

-asi es joven Togruta-sonriendo un poco.

Dicho esto se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre su frente, ya que estaba arrodillada en un acto de sorpresa, luego, ante todo el concejo, declaró que ella iba a ser entrenada como Jedi.

Ahsika no cabía en si de la emoción, asi que sonrió y corrió a abrazar a su madre, la cual le correspondió y luego le dijo que fuera a la sala de entrenamientos. Al escuchar la orden no vaciló dos veces y salió corriendo, sin que se notara el sable de luz de su padre.

Al ver que se había ido de inmediato, su sonrisa cambió a una mirada de temor y les contó que un hombre llamado Paladium estaba tras el sable de luz que traía la pequeña y que por esa razón habían huido, de inmediato el consejo se puso a debatir en que hacer y decidieron que se quedara con el pero que no le dirían nada de esto hasta que fuera necesario.

Ashoka, tras inclinarse con respeto, se dispuso a salir de la sala cuando oyó la voz del maestro Windu a sus espaldas.

-maestra Taino, háganos el favor de ir por Qui-Gon y Obi Wan en cuanto vuelvan en 5 días, los necesitamos-despidiéndola con la mano.

-De inmediato maestro Windu-saliendo de la habitación y pensando en como le iría a su hija

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV de Ahsika)

¡esto era increíble!, ya llevaba 4 días entrenando y esto era genial, es cierto que estoy siendo algo orgullosa, pero me esfuerzo por ser la mejor estudiante.

Hasta ahora solo me han enseñado a erigir escudos mentales y a controlar los movimientos que hice con la mano, además de encontrar la Fuerza y meditar, algo que disfruto mucho hacer, ya que me ayuda a encontrarme a mi misma.

Justo cuando estaba ya terminando mis clases y salía del salón, llegó mi madre y tras darme un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, me dijo que ese día iría con ella a recibir al maestro Qui-Gon y a su padawan Obi Wan Kenobi, quería que estuviese presente ya que ese día iban a nombrar caballero jedi a Obi Wan, que emoción!.

Bajé de inmediato de la nave en cuanto tocó tierra y me detuve a esperar a mi madre, unas figuras se acercaban a nosotras por el lado sur, uno tenía el cabello largo, barba y ojos cafés, además de su ropa de jedi y su sable en su cinturón, el otro, por el contrario, se veía como de 19 años y tenía una cola de caballo, además de su túnica marrón y su sable, supuse que el era Obi Wan.

Cuando llegaron a nuestro lado a la primera a la que saludaron fue a mi madre.

-que tal maestra Taíno-la saludó Qui-Gon.

-un gusto verte Qui-Gon-estrechándole la mano-hola Obi Wan-mirando al joven.

-un gusto conocerla maestra Taíno-dándole la mano.

-dime Ashoka, esta es mi hija Ahsika-poniéndome al frente.

-U-un gusto conocerlos-dándoles la mano.

-un gusto Ahsika-me dijeron ambos.

Luego de las presentaciones nos subimos a un auto que nos llevó hasta el templo, en donde caminamos hasta una especie de sala oscura, en la cual se llevó a cabo la ceremonia donde le cortaron su trenza y lo nombraron caballero jedi Obi Wan Kenobi, mi madre sonrió y le dio la bienvenida a la orden, lo mismo que yo, dándole un abrazo rápido y luego, sin darme cuenta, tocar su mejilla, ocasionándole una especie de visión.

Se estremeció pero no me di cuanta y luego salí para ir a mis clases y convertirme en una jedi en un futuro no muy lejano.

¨Mi nombre es Ahsika Skylife Taíno, soy una Togruta y muy pronto seré una maestra jedi¨


	2. Chapter 2: maestro y muerte de Ashoka

**el segundo capítulo arriba, yay!, que contenta estoy, al parecer no dejan de ocurrirme más ideas para más, pero prometo que hasta aquí hasta que termine las como 7 pendientes.**

**En este Ahsika tendrá ya 18 años y les contaré, a través de ella, como le fue en esos 11 años de su vida y es el momento de ser padawan, yay!. Cursiva son pensamientos y escenas del futuro, además de flashbacks.**

**Ahsika: no a través, YO les diré.**

**yo: de acuerdo, bien, descuida.**

**Ahsika: más te vale, disfruten del capítulo!**

**Capítulo 2: Maestro y muerte de Ashoka Taíno.**

(POV de Ahsika)

Hola!, ok, eso sonó raro, bueno, les diré como es que fue mi vida de manera resumida desde aquella noche en la que Obi Wan fue convertido en caballero jedi.

El hecho es que a partir de ese día me mantuve trabajando y estudiando con dedicación, cuidando de no fallar y no distraerme, aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Hubo otro estudiante antes que yo llamado Anakin Skywalker, el fue un esclavo en Tatooine hasta sus 9 años, y fue traído al templo antes que yo, por raro que parezca solo nos llevamos 3 años, ya que yo tenía 6 cuando el 9.

Asi que cuando yo llegué el ya tenía 10 años y fue escogido como padawan de Obi Wan tras la muerte a manos de un Sith de Qui-Gon, envidiable puesto.

Mi madre, Ashoka Taíno, escogió un padawan también, llamado Baruch Stright, también un humano, por lo que casi no podíamos hablar, pero no me importaba, asi podía concentrarme más y tener un mejor desempeño, casi no veía a ninguno de los cuatro, y cuando lo hacía me escondía para no ser vista.

Pensaran que tengo miedo, pero la verdad es que estoy celosa de ambos, ya que yo aun no tengo maestro y quien sabe si lo tendré algún día, asi que solamente espero el tiempo que sea necesario.

Cuando yo cumplí los ay, 18 años finalmente logré dominar todas las artes y fue cuando me hicieron mi examen, ciertamente fue muy complicado, pero pasé con honores. Anakin, ahora con 20 años, se había ido a una misión con Obi Wan y la senadora Padme Amidala, al principio estaba enamorado de ella, volvió del planeta con una herida mortal en el brazo, ya que se la habían cortado.

Yo era experta en curaciones, ya que mi madre me había enseñado, asi que yo fui la encargada de curarlo, sangraba mucho, asi que la suturé, desinfectándosela y luego, tras revisarle la herida, dictaminé que lo que necesitaba era una prótesis, asi que hice una con mis propias manos y luego fue que se la coloqué, evitando tocar su piel. Era bastante guapo y me lamentaba el no poder estar con el.

Cuando terminó todo el proceso, lo dejé descansando en la cama un rato y fue entonces que Obi Wan se me acercó, asi que de inmediato erigí mis escudos mentales con fuerza y fingí que no me había tensado y que no me molestaba su presencia.

-como se encuentra Anakin?-me preguntó, preocupado.

-bastante bien, le coloqué una prótesis y está descansando-mirando al frente.

-te lo agradezco Ahsika-dándome un ligero abrazo.

Me estremecí pero se lo devolví, luego me dijo que, después de pensarlo mucho, finalmente iban a aceptar a Anakin como caballero, me alegré mucho por el y me pidió estar presente en la ceremonia, de nuevo. Lo único que me delataba como padawan era una especie de trenza hecha con cuentas en mi cabeza, por lo que me extrañaba que me quisiese en la ceremonia pero acepté.

Me dio las gracias y luego me preguntó si podía ver a Anakin, evitando el sonar ansioso o el de que tratara de entrar con ansias.

-si, claro-mirándolo a los ojos.

-gracias Ahsika y descuida, eso que deseas pronto se cumplirá-guiñándome un ojo.

Aquello me desconcertó, ¿Cómo podía saber que yo quería que fuera el mi maestro?, bueno no importa, me retiré de allí para dejarlo a solas con su antiguo padawan y me dirigí a la sala en donde podía meditar en paz, pasando por una serie de espejos y deteniéndome, al no poder evitar hacerlo.

Esta vez, una joven Togruta de unos 18 años me devolvió la mirada, mis ojos eran mas estrechos, mis caderas ensanchadas, estatura más alta que la de Obi Wan, mis senos igualmente eran notables y vestía un pantalón y encima una falda corta, además de un corpiño que solo cubría mis senos y dejaba mi vientre al descubierto.

Luego de estarme contemplando por mucho tiempo recordé a donde iba y entonces me salí de allí de inmediato antes de que me entretuviera con algo más.

Ya en la sala me encontré con que estaba vacía, perfecto para mi meditación, me senté, crucé las piernas, y respire hondo, vaciando mi mente de cualquier pensamiento, y fue ahí que, después de meditar por unos minutos, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo, sentí una presencia que no identifiqué.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una mujer de como 21 o 22 años que traía el cabello ondulado, color castaño, ojos igualmente castaños y un vestido púrpura. Cuando vio que la estaba mirando se sobresaltó y trató de salir, pero la detuve.

-que se te ofrece?-levantándome de un salto.

-ah, disculpa, no quería molestarte-acercándose lentamente.

-no hay problema, cual es tu nombre?-invitándola a estar a mi lado.

-Padme Amidala, la senadora, y tu eres...?-dándome la mano y preguntando mi nombre.

-ah, lo siento, soy Ahsika Skylife, gusto conocerla senadora, cual es el motivo de su visita?-tratando de no mirarla con odio y resentimiento.

-quería hablar contigo sobre Anakin y Obi Wan-poniéndose nerviosa-esque, creo que lo que siento por el ya no es lo mismo, es cierto que me propuso matrimonio pero lo rechacé, ya no lo quiero de la misma manera y además es demasiado impulsivo y solo fue un enamoramiento de primera vez-me dijo, para mi sorpresa con una mirada de disculpa.

-okay, y que me cuentas de Obi Wan?-igualmente usando la Fuerza para traer algunas sillas y que no se notara que por dentro estaba bailando de felicidad.

-pues, que tal vez lo que te dijo en la sala del hospital se deba a cierta vez que lo tocaste con tus manos y que quiere que seas tu la que le corte su trenza a Anakin-me dijo, con una mirada que no supe identificar.

Al escuchar esto simplemente no lo podía creer, pero debió ser cierto, además de que luego empezamos a hablar de lo que nos había dado la vida y de como habíamos hecho nuestro desempeño en el templo, le confié mi secreto de que tenía miedo de que jamás tuviera un maestro, pero ella me consoló diciéndome que no me tendría que preocupar más por eso.

Cuando simplemente llegó la hora de que Anakin fuera un caballero, Padme me acompaño hasta la puerta y luego me deseo suerte, empecé a sentir algo de pánico, pero no le di lugar y fue que, antes de ir, ya que aun tenía unos minutos, me dirigí a mi habitación para ponerme algo más adecuado.

Me quité el corpiño y el pantalón con la falda y en su lugar me puse un vestido de color marrón, junto con una capa que me dio Obi Wan en paquete a través de la puerta. Sintiéndome más presentable, salí de la habitación y me aseguré de traer el sable de luz que había pertenecido a Axón Skylife.

Bajé a la cámara que recordaba de cuando le tocó a Obi Wan y ya estaban todos allí, hasta el maestro Yoda y Anakin, quien no dejaba de mirar su mano metálica y de usarla manejando su sable de luz. Al verme se sorprendió y creo que fue como si nos viéramos por primera vez, en teoría asi era.

Yoda me indicó como debía proceder y si accedió a que yo lo hiciera fue porque me lo merecía y porque ya estaba lista para el siguiente paso, esto último no lo entendí, pero, a una señal de mi madre, la maestra Taíno, saqué mi sable de luz y lo encendí.

Anakin, visiblemente nervioso, se echo para atrás unos pasos, pero yo lo tranquilice con la mirada, y tomé su trenza con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía mi sable de luz, en posición de tal manera que no cortara otra cosa más que su trenza.

Firmemente, y con voz clara, proclame mientras alzaba más mi sable:

-Anakin Skywalker, a partir de este momento, te nombro caballero Jedi!-cortando su trenza.

Todos habían sacado sus sables de luz y nos apuntaban, como era costumbre. Y cuando llegó el momento en el que le corte su trenza y lo proclamé caballero, alzaron sus sables en posición recta y luego los apagaron.

Luego Yoda le dio la bienvenida a Anakin y le dijo que ese mismo día podía escoger a su padawan, increíble!. Salimos de la sala, sin poder evitar reírme a escondidas cuando vi su cara de susto, pues ni que le hubieran pedido que se volviera un Sith!. XD.

Noté que mi madre y Obi Wan estaban hablando a mis espaldas, lo curioso fue que, cuando me di la vuelta dejaron de hablar, raro. Llegamos esta vez a la sala del consejo y los miembros tomaron su asiento correspondiente, mientras que Obi Wan y Anakin se quedaban en el centro, junto conmigo, ya que para mi sorpresa me dijeron que escogerían un maestro para mi, al fin!.

Entraron por la puerta otros 6 jóvenes, entre los cuales había una Togruta como yo, pero vestía lo que yo traía antes y sus ojos eran azules, además de que su piel era anaranjada. Me coloqué a su lado y salió a relucir que soy más alta que ella por tan solo 3 cms.

Se giró para verme y me dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, se la correspondí y, sin que se dieran cuenta entre susurros le dije mi nombre-soy Ahsika Skylife-inclinándome un poco-yo soy Ahsoka Tano-me respondió, sobresaltándonos cuando sonó la voz del maestro Yoda.

-Maestro Skywalker, por el más reciente ser elegir un padawan primero debes-en su forma rara de hablar.

-de acuerdo, maestro Yoda-adelantándose a la sala.

Nos observó por un largo tiempo, y pude notar que se retenía en donde estábamos nosotras, Ahsoka y yo, no se porque, pero de repente me llegaron una serie de imágenes en la cabeza en las cuales Ahsoka era elegida por Anakin y mi madre estaba en una situación de problemas.

Parpadee para quitármelas de la cabeza, justo a tiempo para escuchar la decisión de Anakin:

-escojo a Ahsoka Tano como mi padawan-hablando firmemente

-Ahsoka Tano, la padawan del maestro Skywalker serás-le dijo Yoda a Ahsoka.

-si maestro Yoda-haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

Los miré con una sonrisa sincera, y casi me sobresalté del miedo, cuando esta vez la voz de mi madre se alzó de la de los demás:

-Maestro Kenobi, su turno-mirándome con una sonrisa.

-la elección es notable, escojo a Ahsika Skylife-sorprendiéndome al extremo.

-Ahsika Skylife, la padawan del maestro Kenobi eres desde este momento-me dijo mi madre.

-si, maestra Taíno-haciendo una leve inclinación y dirigiéndome a mi nuevo maestro.

Cuando llegué a su lado, de inmediato me sonrió y luego se volvió serio, como siempre lo hace, Anakin, por el contrario, al salir del a sala se pusieron a charlar y fue que se reían e incluso se pusieron apodos como ¨sabionda¨ y skuyguy¨, como debo ser un modelo a seguir, ya que mi deseo es ser una maestra jedi, me contuve de reírme y me puse mi máscara de seriedad.

Inmediatamente llegamos a una especie de jardín, ya que debíamos familiarizarnos unos con otros y debíamos empezar con un duelo para medir nuestras habilidades. Ahsoka sacó su sable de luz verde y Anakin el suyo, igual verde, decidimos que por ser los más jóvenes, empezarían primero.

Yo, al ser una padawan, no podía intervenir, pero si observar y al final decir mis opiniones, asi que presté especial atención cuando empezaron con el ataque, Anakin fue el que lanzó el golpe, Ahsoka logró detenerlo y lanzó un contraataque, que fue fácil de esquivar, también me di cuenta de que siempre trataba de atacar por el frente y que era impulsiva y no esperaba el tiempo requerido, además de que la Fuerza era muy poco usada por ella y atacaba antes de tiempo.

Anakin, aunque atacaba bien y se defendía, a veces se dejaba llevar por el impulso y atacaba en el momento menos apropiado, lástima. El duelo terminó cuando Anakin lanzó un mandoble a la derecha de Ahsoka y cuando esta intentó defenderse, el cambió la trayectoria y le dio en la izquierda con la Fuerza, mandándola hasta el otro extremo del jardín.

-estas bien Ahsoka?-llendo a levantarla.

-si, gracias Ahsika, debo prestar atención a la siguiente-agarrando y apagando su sable de luz.

-estuvo bien, solamente que debes tratar de usar más la fuerza, no anteponerte y atacar desde ángulos diferentes, no seas impulsiva y mide tus ataques-mirándola seriamente.

-de acuerdo Ahsika, lo haré-poniéndose al lado de Anakin.

Obi Wan quiso decirle algo, pero como vio y escuchó lo que le dije a Ahsoka, con un movimiento seco de la cabeza, me indicó que podía decir mis observaciones también, asi que me adelante y, cuidando de nuevo de no tocar su piel, puse una mano en su hombro y le dije:

-Anakin, estuviste bien, pero debes tratar de no atacar antes, de acuerdo?-retirando mi mano

-si, por supuesto, padawan Skylife-sonriendo un poco.

Luego de que igualmente Obi Wan hiciera sus observaciones nos pusimos ambos en posición, me quedé viéndolo, fijamente, y entonces, mientras me aseguraba de mis escudos, sentí la Fuerza y luego, cuando sentí una turbación cerca mío, alcé mi sable de luz azul justo a tiempo para detener el sable de mi maestro, quien al ver que yo le regresaba el ataque lo alzaba como medida de protección.

Luego, sin darle tiempo a responder, volví a atacar, pero esta vez del lado izquierdo, calculando mis ataques y de vez en cuando usando la Fuerza para enviar objetos que lo distrajeran o impulsándolo hacia atrás. Varias veces el me lanzó ataques con unas piedras que había cerca, pero las repelí con un movimiento de mi mano.

El duelo se estaba poniendo más interesante, pero yo ya no podía aguantar más, asi que, con un movimiento de mi muñeca, lo lancé para atrás y cuando aun estaba en el suelo, le apunté con mi sable de luz sin darle tiempo a agarrar el suyo.

Lo ayudé a levantarse y luego nos sentamos junto con Anakin y Ahsoka en el jardín, en el césped en donde no hubiera sol, ya que nos lastimaba los ojos.

-eso fue increíble!-me dijo Ahsoka, sentándose a mi lado.

-gracias Ahsoka, o debería decir ¨sabionda¨?-tratando de no reírme

-oye!, de acuerdo, entonces tu serás... ¨listilla¨-riéndose de mi cara.

-ya, no empiecen con apodos, deben ir a descansar, nos vemos en la sala del consejo en 3 horas-dijo Obi Wan, levantándose y llendo hacia sus aposentos, me imagino.

Ahsoka solamente estaba riéndose, antes de que sin querer me empujara, cayendo en la mano robótica de Anakin, quien al darse cuenta de lo sucedido se sonrojó pero me ayudó a levantarme y me preguntó que de donde había aprendido a luchar asi y que como es que lo había derrotado, no todos los días alguien, especialmente un padawan de 18 años que es una Togruta, derrota al maestro Obi Wan.

Yo, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, simplemente le contesté que había sido bien entrenada y luego me levanté con algo de prisa, ya que tenía algo interesante que hacer. y ni siquiera me volví cuando me llamó para que le contara quien había sido.

-_lo siento maestro Skywalker, pero eso es historia de otro momento_-le dije en su mente, sobresaltándolo y saliendo del jardín, ya que debía ir en busca de mi madre.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV general)

Ashoka Taíno, maestra jedi y de Baruch Stright, se dirigía hacia un puesto de mecánica en Coursant, necesitaba arreglar algunos asuntos y además debía asegurarse de que nadie la siguiera.

Pero en vez de dirigirse al puesto, cambió de rumbo y tomó un auto para ir a el límite de la ciudad, que es en donde había escondido el collar de Ahsika, el que podía absorber energía oscura y lo desenterró, cuidando no alterar demasiado el lugar para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Ella sabía que tarde o temprano las habilidades de su hija saldrían a relucir y que necesitaba protección, no importara si le hacía daño en el proceso.

Ella ya sabía que su hija estaba enamorada, o sentía algo por Skywalker, por la mirada en sus ojos, lo había admirado desde hacía tiempo. Por lo que agarró el collar y lo colocó en un lugar de su túnica que estaba segura que nadie le investigaría allí. Debía volver antes de que sospecharan de porque l estaba llevando tanto tiempo, además de una carta de Axón a Ahsika.

Recordó el momento en el que su hija le contó de la primera vez que usó la Fuerza y sabía que estaría en buenas manos de Obi Wan, soltando una lágrima al presentir que algo malo estaba por pasar.

De repente, un hombre Togruta con una capa sobre los hombros y ojos amarillos, además de un sable de luz rojo, aterrizó de la nada enfrente de Ashoka, quien se sobresaltó pero sujetó su sable de luz justo a tiempo para evitar un ataque del Togruta.

-vaya, vaya Ashoka, cuanto tiempo, como esta tu hija?-burlándose de ella.

-con ella no te metas Paladium-atacándolo de frente

-pero si ese es mi motivo y lo sabes, ella tiene un poder que me puede beneficiar y será mía-atacándola sorpresivamente.

-ANTES MUERTA QUE DARTELA!-exclamó, furiosa y atacando impulsivamente.

-eso lo veremos-deteniendo el ataque y contraatacando.

De inmediato comenzaron los ataques más amenazantes y agresivos, apenas tenían tiempo de protegerse antes de que el ataque les pudiera hacer daño. Ashoka trataba de alejarlo de ella misma y empujarlo hacia el límite, en donde no podría atacarla más, pero para su mala suerte Paladium era mucho más hábil y en lugar de eso la fue alejando más y más de el límite, dándole con su sable en la mano, cortándosela.

-agh!, pagarás por eso!-dándole con un mandoble en la mano igualmente.

-desgraciada Togruta!-enfurecido y atacándola aun más fuerte.

En determinado momento, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, logró lanzarla fuertemente hacia el espacio de la nave, y entonces, mientras ella estaba tendida, incapaz de moverse, alzó su sable de luz y dijo:

-hasta nunca, Ashoka-y la apuñalo en el corazón, atravesándoselo.

Ashoka gritó por varios minutos, hasta que dejó de hacerlo y cerró los ojos, rindiéndose ante la muerte. Paladium, triunfante, se inclinó y tomó el sable de luz de Ashoka, luego se subió a su nave y, antes de partir, dejaba una nota en el cuerpo de la jedi.

¨el lado oscuro te absorberá¨.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV de General)

Luego de que Todos se fueran a sus respectivas salas, ya sea a meditar o a practicar con los consejos de Ahsika, ella misma fue directo a buscar a su madre, ya que necesitaba aclarar algo con ella, pero por donde quiera que iba le decían que aun no llegaba y que estaba en un encargo personal.

Ahsika, frustrada, simplemente decidió ir a ver a Anakin y charlar un rato con el, ya que se enteró días antes, de que su madre, Ashoka, le había entrenado un poco, cuando Obi Wan había ido a misiones que eran de demasiado riesgo, tratando de ignorar un dolor en su cabeza.

Entró en la recámara, ya que la puerta estaba abierta, y se fijó en que había una foto de Ashoka Taíno en el buró de la derecha con un niño de 11 años, cerca de una casa en las arenas, le resultaba bastante familiar...

-se le ofrece algo, padawan Skylife?-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

De inmediato se dio la vuelta, casi desmayándose cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba únicamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con una mirada entre divertida y seria.

-solamente quería saber si viste a ma...maestra Taíno-casi diciendo mamá y evitando mirar abajo de sus ojos.

-no, no la he visto, pero quisiera preguntarte algo, solo deja que me cambie-echándose para atrás y cogiendo su ropa.

Ahsika, como tímida mujer púber que era, y no como la Togruta aprendiz que estaba aprendiendo a ser, se dio la vuelta y le concedió intimidad, mientras pensaba en lo que había sentido y en como el dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a volverse más fuerte mientras creía ver en su mente a su madre y a un Togruta que no conocía.

Escuchó un resoplido atrás de ella, por lo que consideró sabio darse la vuelta, ciertamente ese día iba a ser su perdición: llevaba pantalones ajustados, camisa holgada y su túnica, además de su sable de luz colgado en su cinturón. Tragó saliva y, volviendo a su semblante serio, se acercó para poder escuchar la pregunta del ahora maestro Anakin.

-tu y Ahsoka son hermanas?-jugando con un colgante de un rayo.

-no, ni siquiera sabía de ella, estuve en este templo desde los 7 años-empezando a sentir más fuerte el dolor de cabeza-no vi a nadie más que a mis maestros.

-¿quieres decir que jamás fuiste la padawan de nadie ni viste a nadie?-sintiéndose protector con ella.

-asi es, y por cierto, fui yo la que te hizo la mano metálica, me lo pidió Obi Wan-mirándola con tristeza.

-pero...-trató de decir Anakin, pero fue cortado por un gemido de dolor de Ahsika.

Ahsika, mientras escuchaba, de repente en su mente comenzó a tornarse una escena, para nada agradable, y empezó a gritar, mientras Anakin, presa del pánico, corría habitaciones fuera en busca de Ahsoka y de Obi Wan.

_-...ANTES MUERTA QUE DARTELA!-exclamó, furiosa y atacando impulsivamente._

_-eso lo veremos-deteniendo el ataque y contraatacando._

_De inmediato comenzaron los ataques más amenazantes y agresivos, apenas tenían tiempo de protegerse antes de que el ataque les pudiera hacer daño. Ashoka trataba de alejarlo de ella misma y empujarlo hacia el límite, en donde no podría atacarla más, pero para su mala suerte Paladium era mucho más hábil y en lugar de eso la fue alejando más y más de el límite, dándole con su sable en la mano, cortándosela._

_-agh!, pagarás por eso!-dándole con un mandoble en la mano igualmente._

_-desgraciada Togruta!-enfurecido y atacándola aun más fuerte._

_En determinado momento, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, logró lanzarla fuertemente hacia el espacio de la nave, y entonces, mientras ella estaba tendida, incapaz de moverse, alzó su sable de luz y dijo:_

_-hasta nunca, Ashoka-y la apuñalo en el corazón, atravesándoselo._

_Ashoka gritó por varios minutos, hasta que dejó de hacerlo y cerró los ojos, rindiéndose ante la muerte. Paladium, triunfante, se inclinó y tomó el sable de luz de Ashoka, luego se subió a su nave y, antes de partir, dejaba una nota en el cuerpo de la jedi._

_¨el lado oscuro te absorberá¨._

-no, no es posible, no-susurró Ahsika

-Ahsika, Ahsika!, me oyes?-logró escuchar una voz en la lejanía, Anakin

-esta en estado de shock!-escuchó otra voz, Obi Wan

-listilla ven, te necesitamos, dinos que paso-esta vez, la voz de Ahsoka.

De inmediato, al oir las tres voces de aquellos que más la querían, se levantó de un salto, y sin decirles nada, salió corriendo en dirección a donde tenían las naves, los demás solo podían seguirla entre jadeos y preguntándose a donde se dirigía con tanta prisa.

Al llegar a la frontera, de inmediato distinguió el avión caza de su madre, además de un cuerpo apoyado en el, de inmediato se bajó del suyo y, con lagrimas en los ojos, se acercó a ella, apreciando el cuerpo de Ashoka Taíno, se secó las lágrimas y luego se arrodilló ante ella, sacando el collar y la carta, que deshizo en mil pedazos, presa de una furia desconocida.

Anakin, Obi Wan y Ahsoka estaban tras ella, observando con sorpresa el cuerpo y como se ponía ese extraño collar, para después, simplemente, levantarse, recoger una hoguera y quemar el cuerpo de su madre, mientras cantaba algo en una lengua desconocida para todos, menos Anakin, quien se sorprendió al reconocer el huttés, su lengua madre.

-padawan, debemos irnos-le dijo Obi Wan, tomándola de la mano.

-de acuerdo maestro-con un hilo de voz, pero sin ninguna lágrima.

Ahsoka la sostuvo de un brazo mientras Anakin del otro y Obi Wan notificaba al consejo de lo sucedido, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron varios clones, los cuales se llevaron las cenizas y luego recibieron la orden de llevar a Ahsika al consejo y de indicar una nueva orden.

La llevaron con cuidado, ya que al parecer estaba como ida y no dejaba de repetir algunas frases inconexas como: madre... Paladium... sable... culpa.

En el consejo de inmediato procedió a explicarles lo que había pasado y luego de como había encontrado la nota al pie del cuerpo. Todos se pusieron tensos y nerviosos, ya que era evidente que un enemigo que creían olvidado había regresado.

Le agradecieron a Ahsika y le dieron su más sincero pésame por la pérdida, se los agradeció y salió de allí, no sin antes de que el maestro Yoda notara el colgante en su cuello.

Mandaron llamar a Anakin y a Obi Wan, mientras Ahsoka, por ser una padawan, se quedaba afuera intentando consolar a su amiga. Intrigados, maestro y ex alumno escucharon atentamente lo que les dijeron, algo que simplemente no podían creer, acerca de la verdadera intención de mantenerla oculta y de porque Ashoka era tan protectora con ella.

-eran madre e hija?, como es eso posible?-preguntó Anakin con incredulidad.

-cuando fue a una misión en Tatooine se enamoró de un Togruta que era un jedi retirado, tuvieron a Ahsika y vivieron allí hasta el ataque a los 7 años de ella, escaparon y vinieron hasta acá-les contó el maestro Windu, por primera vez preocupado.

-y quien es ese tal Paladium?-haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de alarma en su antiguo maestro.

Suspirando, y sabiendo que esto le incumbía, como el maestro más reciente, Luminari, una joven jedi, antigua amiga de Ashoka, le dijo, con voz rota.

-pues verás, resulta que el es...

continuará...


	3. Chapter 3: conociendolos y secretos

**El tercer capítulo aquí, si tienen dudas solo díganme y se las aclaro, les diré que** **Ahsika al ver a su madre muerta no lloro porque le enseñaron a no hacerlo, además de que se comportó rara porque el collar tiene la propiedad de absorber tanto la fuerza positiva como la negativa.**

**pero aquí esta el tercer capítulo, disfrútenlo!**

**Capítulo 3: Conociéndolos y secretos**

(POV general)

-verás Anakin, Paladium era un jedi, el mejor de su época, conoció a Ashoka cuando ella era tan solo una padawan de 18 años, el tenía 24, desde el primer momento en que la vio se sintió enamorado de ella, y trató de que le correspondiera. Pero contra todo deseo ella se enamoró de Axón Skylife, otro jedi de 21 años que era pariente lejano de Paladium, cuando ellos se casaron en secreto y se vio que tendrían una hija Paladium, rabiosos, juró que obtendría lo que más querían y lo pondría en su contra-terminó de decir Luminari, con los ojos llorosos.

-que monstruoso-le contestó Anakin, con un sentimiento de rabia.

-contrólate Anakin, a mi padawan no le hará bien verte asi-le dijo Obi Wan, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-de acuerdo, que sugieren que hagamos entonces?-mirándolos en aparente calma.

-primero deben hacer que ella les revele de donde viene, luego podrán investigar hacia donde se fue-les dijo Windu, con dureza.

-pero, forzarla es la mejor opción?-preguntó Obi Wan con dudas.

-no tenemos de otra, se nos acaba el tiempo- les respondió Windu, despidiéndolos con la mano.

Cuando ya se iban, completamente confusos y algo preocupados respecto a como le iban a sacar esa información sin sonar agresivos o causarle más daño, algo realmente complicado, la voz del maestro Yoda los detuvo a mitad de camino.

-cuidado tener debe Skywalker, la joven Skylife al lado oscuro arrastrada ser puede.

-lo tendremos maestro Yoda, camina Anakin-sujetándolo de la mano.

-de acuerdo Obi Wan-saliendo detrás suyo.

La verdad es que ese argumento no les había convencido y las palabras del maestro Yoda no habían echo más que preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban, pero, convencidos de que Ahsika guardaba más de lo que expresaba o contaba, salieron en su busca, hablando sobre como podían hacer que les dijera algo sin levantar sospechas de su parte.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mientras la conversación tenía lugar, Ahsika y Ahsoka estaban en las afueras del templo, charlando sobre lo que había pasado y de quien era Ashoka para Ahsika. Ahsoka escuchaba con suma atención y de vez en cuando hacía preguntas sobre su infancia o como es que había sido su entrenamiento.

Se sorprendió al enterarse de que ella había vivido en Tatooine y que hasta la edad de los 6 años vivió como esclava en compañía de su madre y padre, quienes dejaron de servir a la orden para poder dedicarse a criarla, además de que su entrenamiento había sido muy estricto y no se le había permitido ver a nadie.

-¿como escapaste sin...?-tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas

-sin estallar?, fácil, el transmisor lo tenía en el brazo-señalando un punto en el interior de este.

-guau, y como fue el crecer sola?-tratando de no sonar demasiado entusiasta.

-pues fue difícil, pero me acomodé Tijeras-dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Luego de eso caminaron hasta que regresaron al templo y se sentaron en un lugar tranquilo para no ser molestadas, en determinado momento se les acercó Padme, quien seguía allí, en una especie de misión diplomática y al verlas charlar decidió unirse.

Hablaron de como había sido la primera vez que vieron el templo, de su maestro favorito, de cual había sido el momento más gracioso y de ciertas cosas que solo les convenían a ellas, como su cumpleaños y como se sentían siendo lo que eran.

-oye y donde esta Anakin?-le preguntó Ahsoka a Padme.

-en el templo, pero creo que ya viene para acá-dijo Padme, mirando por encima de su hombro.

-porque lo dices?-le preguntó Ahsika

Más sin embargo Padme, en lugar de responderles, simplemente señalo atrás de ellas, haciendo que se voltearan y observaran con sorpresa y en el caso de Ahsika, con miedo, a ambos maestros, los cuales salían del templo y se acercaban a donde estaban ellas.

-Echutta-dijo Ahsika, sin pensar

-¿que dijiste?-le preguntó Ahsoka, curiosa.

-N-nada, solamente se me salió-tratando de no sonreír.

Al sentir la mano mecánica de Anakin sobre su hombro, se sobresaltó ligeramente y se sintió nerviosa pero no lo demostró, solamente se hizo a un lado para dejarles sitio y miró al frente como si nada estuviera pasando. Obi Wan empezó una charla con Padme y Ahsoka, mientras que Anakin silenciosamente sacó unos trozos de metales y empezó a jugar con ellos.

-¿que estas haciendo Ani?- preguntó Ahsika, tomando una de las piezas

-no lo se listilla-quitándole la pieza y acomodándola.

Ahsika resopló al escuchar su apodo y bajó sus marcas oculares, pero estando atenta a la conversación, casi se despertó cuando escuchó de Lord Shadow, ya que estaban compartiendo lo que les habían dicho en el consejo, pero a Ahsika no le importó, ella ya sabía eso, pero también había cosas que no sabían ni sabrían jamás, ya que eran cosas dolorosas que no querrían saber.

Tomó su sable y, sin que se dieran cuenta, se dirigió hacia un lugar vacío, un callejón, donde pudiera practicar un rato sin ser molestada mientras ellos se ponían al día.

Lo encendió y, lentamente, se puso en posición de defensa, cerrando los ojos y estableciendo una conexión con la Fuerza, sintiendo las fluctuaciones de energía de los distintos seres vivos y de lo que había a su alrededor, luego, lentamente, se empezó a mover, girando su láser y abatiéndolo sobre las cajas y botes que había tirados, usando también la Fuerza para empujar las cajas y lanzarlas lejos.

Estuvo así por un rato, hasta que sintió que no estaba sola, pero aun asi no les hizo caso, hasta que sintió y oyó, como otros sables de luz se encendían y dos personas se ponían en posición de combate, atrás de ella, los identificó como Anakin y Obi Wan.

Sonrió para sus adentros y entonces realizó un movimiento a la derecha, chocando su sable con Obi Wan, mientras que usaba la fuerza con Anakin, ambos lograron evitar el ataque, aunque por muy poco, Obi Wan llevaba un poco más de ventaja, pero eso no hacía que Anakin de vez en cuando le lograra dar con la Fuerza a Ahsika, quien solamente trataba de hacer movimientos lentos para que no vieran su verdadero potencial.

En determinado momento, lanzó una finta hacia la izquierda de Obi Wan, y cuando se defendió del golpe, cambió el ángulo y lo lanzó a la derecha, impactándole en el pecho y lanzándolo al suelo.

Sorprendidas, Ahsoka y Padme me sonrieron y le dieron una mirada de aliento, misma que les devolvió antes de volver su atención a Anakin, el cual se lanzó con un golpe a su derecha, tratando de tomarla por sorpresa, más Ahsika ya esperaba este tipo de movimientos, ya que Anakin era bastante predecible, y se hizo a un lado, usando la Fuerza para sentir su energía y empujarlo hacia atrás, pero Anakin uso el mismo movimiento y logró Bloquear el de Ahsika.

Ahsoka quería participar, pero sabía que era un momento único, asi que solamente se quedó donde estaba y de vez en cuando les daba consejos o les decía los movimientos de el otro, causando que sus ataques se volvieran más osados e impulsivos.

-que pasa Sky, te rindes?-tratando de distraerlo.

-jamás, y tu listilla, lo harás?-haciendo un movimiento ondulante.

-jamás!-empuñando con fuerza su sable.

-entonces prepárate para perder-empujándola hacia atrás.

-eso nunca Sky-cayendo al suelo.

A la vez que Ahsika estaba en el suelo, Anakin se abalanzó sobre ella y trató de inmovilizarla, pero ella fue más rápida y rodó por el suelo con el encima de ella, tratando de invertir sus posiciones y de evitar que le diera una patada en sus pechos o en su parte inferior.

Al final, con un poderoso empuje, Ahsika logró que ella quedara debajo de el, a horcajadas sobre su cintura, mirándolo con lo que parecía una sonrisa y satisfacción. Anakin, bastante sorprendido, terminó por sonreír y, sin que ella se diera cuenta, frotó sus caderas contra las de ella, causando que gimiera y luego, tras darse cuenta de eso, se levantó deprisa y le ayudó a levantarse, sonrojada al máximo.

-eso fue increíble!-le gritó Ahsoka, dándole un abrazo fuerte.

-gracias Sabionda-devolviéndole torpemente el abrazo.

-porque no nos sentamos para conocernos mejor?-sugirió Padme, raro.

-de acuerdo-accedió Ahsika, después de pensarlo por mucho rato.

Por lo que salieron del callejón y se dirigieron a la casa de Padme, una torre bastante amplia y con mucho espacio para maniobrar, en donde les ofreció bebidas y algo de comer, todos aceptaron encantados y mientras comían iban contando la historia de su vida, primero fue Obi Wan, después Padme, siguiente Ahsoka, y cuando le llegó el turno a Anakin lo hizo con algo de dificultad, ya que para el era difícil el contar que había sido esclavo hasta los 9 años.

Ahsika, con dificultad, contó que ella había sido una esclava hasta sus 7 años y que para protegerla su madre tuvo que sufrir los golpes que ella debió haber recibido, además de esconder los sables de luz y de que la única oportunidad que tenía de divertirse eran las carreras de Pods.

-viviste en que planeta?-le preguntó Anakin, curioso.

-este, ah, no recuerdo, era muy pequeña-le mintió, triste.

-segura Listilla?, porque pareces bastante nerviosa-le señalo Ahsoka

-segura sabionda, maestro, podemos quedarnos aquí?-mirando a Obi Wan.

-de acuerdo, solo un rato-accedió, tras pensarlo mucho.

-bien, ven Ashika, quiero enseñarte algo!-tomándola de la mano Ahsoka.

Padme, Obi Wan y Anakin rieron levemente al ver la divertida imagen de Ahsoka tirando de Ahsika como si de una niña y su madre se tratasen, algo que no le cayó en gracia a Ahsika, quien les sacó la lengua, divertida y desapareció tras la puerta del living.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando entre si y poniendo al día a Padme sobre la conversación y la desagradable sensación de que les estaba ocultando algo, pero no sabían que y necesitaban que ella les dijera todo lo que sabía de Lord Shadow, que su vida dependía de ello.

Padme, comprensiva, les dijo que debían ser pacientes y solo con la paciencia y la confianza iban a poder conseguir que ella les dijera algo sin temor a que la juzgaran o la hicieran sentir mal, a lo que ellos, en especial Anakin, solamente se dieron a entender y luego fueron a buscar a Ahsoka y Ahsika para ir de vuelta al templo e irse a sus cuartos, pero solamente encontraron a Ahsoka, la cual les dijo que Ahsika se había ido a realizar algo pendiente.

-bueno, ya la buscaremos mañana-dijo Obi Wan

-esta bien, esa Togruta se puede cuidar sola-dijo Anakin, a su lado.

-si ustedes lo dicen-dijo Ahsoka, insegura.

-confiamos en ella Tijeras-le respondió Anakin.

Ahsoka soltó un cansado suspiro y luego salió caminando atrás de los dos maestros, quienes se dirigieron hacia un grupo de gente que estaba conglomerada y parecían estar animando a alguien, una mujer, al parecer Togruta, que cantara algo para ellos.

La joven vestía un corpiño muy ajustado y corto, unas faldas sobre unos pantalones cortos, igualmente ajustados, de piel azulada con marcas oculares blancas, un antifaz negro y sostenía un micrófono, clamando al publico atención y anunciando que empezaría a cantar. Anakin, ignorando la mirada de desaprobación de Obi Wan, se acercó hasta estar frente a frente para oírla mejor.

_Remering me, discover and see,_

_all over the world, she´s known_

_as a girl, to those who are free,_

_their mind shall be keep, _

_forgotten as the past, cause_

_history will last._

_God is a girl wherevere you are,_

_Do you believe it, can you_

_receive it?, God is a girl,_

_whatever you say, do you believe_

_it, can you receive it?, God is a_

_girl, however you live, do you_

_believe it, can you receive it?,_

_God is a girl, she is only a girl,_

_do you believe it, can you _

_receive it?._

Comenzando a mover sus caderas y a balancearse al borde de la música, haciendo gestos con su mano y varias piruetas, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y con ganas de más, en especial Anakin, quien no hizo caso a Obi Wan, quien ahora estaba a su lado, al igual que Ahsoka y se acercó más al escenario improvisado para poder verla y sin querer, comenzando a moverse al son de la música.

_She wants to shine, forever in_

_time, she is so driven, she is _

_always mine, clearly and free,_

_she wants you to be, a part of_

_the future, a girl like me, there_

_is a sky iluminating us,_

_someone is out there, that we_

_truly trust, there is a rainbow_

_for you and me, a beautiful sunrise,_

_eternally._

_God is a girl wherevere you are,_

_Do you believe it, can you_

_receive it?, God is a girl,_

_whatever you say, do you believe_

_it, can you receive it?, God is a_

_girl, however you live, do you_

_believe it, can you receive it?_

Moviéndose más audaz y cogiendo a Anakin de la mano para moverse de manera furiosa y rápida por todo el escenario, arrancando gritos y aplausos de los demás, quienes al ver como la canción iba culminando lanzaban un grito atronador y luego, con un aplauso potente, soltó a Anakin, tras darle una especie de anillo de una gema azul, desaparecer.

-que acaba de pasar Anakin?-sonando molesto Obi Wan.

-no lo se Obi Wan, solo me tomó y empecé a bailar con ella-defendiéndose, molesto.

-oigan ya no peleen, maestro, vámonos mejor-suplicó Ahsoka, temerosa.

Mirando a sus marcas oculares y que estaba preocupada, Anakin redujo su enojo y, suspirando con cansancio, se volteó a mirar a Obi Wan y le dio una seca disculpa antes de ir directo al templo, siendo seguido de una aliviada Ahsoka y un sereno obi wan.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-je, je, je, jamás sabrán que fui yo-Ahsika, riéndose levemente.

La verdad es que había sido buena idea ponerse un antifaz y dejar su sable de luz en un lugar seguro, ya hacía años que no cantaba y se había sentido bastante, digamos, liberador, además de que había disfrutado de la mirada de felicidad y asombro en Anakin, de enojo en Obi Wan y de burla en Ahsoka cuando lo tomó para bailar con el antes de desaparecer.

Ahora que recordaba, le había dado un anillo que había sido de su padre, pero de manera que Obi Wan no iba a ser capaz de identificarlo, había sido un plan bastante inteligente.

-al menos el tiene algo que es mío-suspirando quedamente.

-será mejor que me cambie, esto estorba-sacando su otra ropa.

Tras cambiarse de manera rápida y eficiente, se colocó su sable de luz en el cinturón, junto con su túnica y se dirigió al templo, en donde, sin hacer ruido, entró a su cuarto, se acostó y cerró los ojos, soñando con cierto caballero jedi con mano mecano.

continuará...


End file.
